Beautiful Goodbye
by adrian-chaos
Summary: This is just a SY I wrote as part of a challenge.


Title: Beautiful Goodbye  
Author: Adrian  
Rating: PG15 (for language and just a little implied sex. I can't do  
smut scenes, but it was a great setup for one  
Pairing: SetoxYami  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: A little Anzu bashing. I don't usually do this but I had to  
go with the flow of the plot  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or any of its affiliates, or the  
song 'Beautiful goodbye' By Amanda Marshall  
Summary: Yami runs away from home, searching for something, and finds  
Seto Kaiba  
  
_Fed up with my destiny_,  
_And this place of no return_   
  
It's not enough.  
  
Yami sat on a park bench, and stared up at the sky. Several fluffy  
white clouds passed slowly over the sun. Trees leaves rustled sofly  
as the wind blew against them.  
  
I can't stay with you anymore Yugi. I know you thought we'd be  
together forever. It was the same for me. I don't know what it would  
be like, to not be apart of you... but it's not enough anymore. I  
don't want to keep having to fight all your tough battles for you.  
  
I know it was hard for you before you solved the puzzle. But you're  
differant now. You're stronger, and you have friends who would risk  
their lives for you. I'm impressed by you, by person you are, and  
the person you will become.  
  
Yami closed his eyes  
  
I have to go now. There's something I have to get back. Something, I  
only just remembered was once mine.  
  
_Think I'll take another day_,  
_And slowly watch it burn_  
  
"Today's markets are tough Mr. Kaiba. Especially when someone as  
young as yourself has to run an entire company all by himself. I  
assure you that merging with LYCOCORP will be the best thing you  
could possibly do. All things considered"  
  
Seto blinked at the owner of LYCOCORP, Daishiro Shouji. He was about  
fourty-eight, with thin greasy hair, and shifty brown eyes. The  
buttons on his suit looked as though they were going to pop off if  
the man took a really deep breath.  
  
Seto stood. He was about two and a half feet taller than Daishiro,  
and it was amusing to see him straighten his shoulders in a vain  
attempt at looking taller.  
  
"You seem to think..." Seto began, his voice cool, even though there  
was an underlying note of steel within it. "That my age, makes me an  
easy target. You came here under the assumption that I am an  
inexperienced child. A puppet to be toyed with by my board members."  
  
Seto smirked as Daishiro shifted his weight uncomfortably from one  
foot to the other.  
  
"Well, you were mistaken." Seto pulled out his cell phone, and  
pressed a button. Five seconds later two large men burst into his  
office. Daishiro jumped about five feet in the air. Seto laughed and  
speed-dialed Mokuba while his security officers dragged Daishiro out  
of his office.  
  
_It doesn't really matter_  
_How the time goes by_...  
  
Yami walked past Domino High school. He'd gone once with Yugi, but it  
had been one of the most boring and pointless experiences of his  
life. Now he just stayed home, or in his soul room.  
  
Not that he had anything against schools. It was just-- He'd been a  
Pharaoh in Egypt. He'd had the best tutors from all over the known  
world. By the time he was six, he could speak and write in twelve  
different languages. His education had been extensive, and his tutors  
were extremely thorough.  
  
Modern schools just could not compare.  
  
Yami shook his head. How did he know all this anyway? He couldn't  
remember his own name, but Yugi's history homework was a breeze. Yami  
laughed a little, and shifted his backpack from his left shoulder to  
his right. It contained everything he owned, his puzzle, some clothes,  
and a picture of Yugi and his friends.  
  
Most people would call what he was doing running away.  
  
But I'm not running. I'm searching. Please understand Yugi.  
  
_Cause I still remember you and I_,  
_And that beautiful goodbye_   
  
"Seth! What are you doing!?" The high priest held him close, and  
brushed a gentle kiss across his lips. "I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but  
this is how it has to be. Perhaps we'll meet again, but now I must  
protect you, even if it is to my last breath." Blue eyes flashed.  
Pain, and what might have been love swirled within them. The crimson-  
eyed boy was given a hard shove, and he fell back into darkness.  
  
"No! Seth!...No..."  
  
Yami felt his throat tighten, and he paused in the middle of crossing  
the street.  
  
"I shouldn't have forgotten you... "  
  
"If want to commit suicide go jump off a building or something, but  
get out of the street." Yami looked up. Seto was a few feet away,  
standing next to his limo. The door was open, but he didn't get back  
in.  
  
Yami managed a small smile. "Just the man I was looking for." He took  
a few steps towards Seto, then stopped. He swallowed, and tried to  
take another step, but his legs gave out and he fell forward.  
  
It was a surprise when he didn't hit the ground and even more of a  
surprise when he discovered Seto's arms wrapped around him. Seto  
ignored the sound of horns blaring as traffic backed up behind his  
limo. He pulled Yami's backpack off his shoulder and tossed it into  
the limo. Then he half carried half dragged Yami into the car.  
  
"What the hell happened to you Yami?" Seto pulled out his cell and  
dialed Yugi Motou's number. The phone began ringing.  
  
I can't go back to my old life. Do you even know how long I've been  
looking for you? Four, five days, a week maybe. It's really hard.  
Being far away from Yugi, and blocking him out all this time. Its  
been draining. I'm so tired now. Please, I can't go back  
  
_We staggered through_  
_these empty streets_,  
_Laughing arm in arm_   
  
"Hello? Yugi? I ... Hey!" Yami slid the door to the limo open, and  
jumped out. Luckily they were at a red light, but Seto figured he  
would have done it even if they had been moving. He dropped his  
cell phone on the seat, and followed Yami.  
  
"Hello? Kaiba?..." Yugi's voice was a mix of worried, and hopeful,  
but after a few minutes, he finally realized Seto was no longer on  
the phone. There was a small beep and the line went dead.  
  
Yami struggled against him, but Seto had a firm grip on his arms. It  
was only a matter of moments before his strength gave out, and he  
sagged against Seto's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry" He whispered into the soft fabric of Seto's shirt. "I  
just had to get away from them, from it all." Seto rubbed his hands  
up and down Yami's arms. He was more than certain there would be  
bruises in the places where he'd held Yami, if he bothered to look.  
  
"Tell me why you're acting like this! What the hell is wrong with  
you!?" He was shouting. He didn't know why he was shouting, but he  
figured, if he didn't shout he'd wind up shaking Yami until his teeth  
rattled out of his head.1  
  
_The night had made a mess of me_,  
_Your confessions kept me warm_  
  
"I was looking at my Dark Magician about a week ago. I was studying  
my deck and creating new combos. I started to think that I was alot  
like my Dark Magician. Yugi always has me come out to fight his  
really tough opponents, and then afterwards I go back to my puzzle and  
wait for the next match. But... I'm not just some trump card like  
Exodia. I don't want to be there just so he can win."  
  
Yami stared hard at the cement. Seto was standing uncomfortably close  
to him, leaning against the wall of a building. It was almost like he  
was afraid Yami would try to run off again. He hadn't said a word  
since Yami began speaking, but Yami knew he was listening. He'd had  
Seto's complete focus on him more than enough times during their  
duels to know for a fact when he was paying attention.  
  
"Yugi has always treated me like one of his best friends, so I don't  
think he honestly realizes... but I was... I am an actual person, and  
I... came to find you. Because we..."  
  
Seto pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "Because  
we're rivals. Now come on, you obviously haven't eaten in at least a  
week. I won't take you home, if that's what you want, but that  
doesn't make us friends. Once you're strong enough, we're going to  
duel. You do have you deck with you right?"  
  
Yami almost rolled his eyes, but instead, he gave Seto a weak  
smile. "I always have my deck with me Kaiba. Only amateurs leave them  
at home."  
  
_And I don't really miss you_,  
_I just need to know_,  
_Do youever think of you and I_  
_And that beautiful goodbye_  
  
Seto grinned when he caught sight of Yami "You look ridiculous" Yami  
made a face and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well you _are_ twice  
my size! What did you do with my clothes anyway?"  
Seto set the tray of food he'd been carrying on the table next to the  
guest room's bed.  
  
"I had them burned" He said, dipping his pinky into the applesauce  
and licking it off. "What!?" Yami nearly fell off the bed. Seto  
grinned "I sent them to be cleaned. But that reaction was classic. I  
should have brought my camera."  
  
Yami counted to ten in his head, then reached for a sandwich. He was  
wearing one of Seto shirts, and it hung down to his shins. The  
sleeves were rolled all the way up to his shoulders, and if that  
wasn't bad enough, the entire thing was pink! Why the hell would Seto  
wear pink?  
  
"Because I'm secure in my masculinity." Seto said as if he'd read  
Yami mind. Yami raised a skeptical brow. Seto glanced at him "And,"  
He continued "Mokuba brought it for my birthday last year."  
  
_When I see you now_,  
_I wonder how,_  
_I could have watched you walk away_  
  
Yami grinned and snacthed the bowl of applesauce Seto was currently  
inhaling. "Hey! Give that back!" Yami laughed and scooted over to the  
other side of the bed. Seto followed, and caught him around the waist  
before he could slide off. The bowl slipped from Yami's hands and  
splattered applesauce all over his face. Some of it started to slide  
down his neck, and into his shirt.  
  
Seto's eyes followed some of the sticky mess as it trailed down  
Yami's cheek. It was about to drip onto his favorite shirt, and his  
body moved before he could think. Yami froze the very instant Seto's  
warm tongue touched his cheek. He didn't know what to do, so he just  
sat very still while Seto licked applesauce off his face.  
  
Yami had a sudden flash of deja vu. Of Seto, with darker hair, half  
naked, licking something off him. Yami felt a hot blush spread across  
his cheeks. It was only then that he realized that Seto had stopped  
licking him.  
  
"So, if you're feeling better, how about that duel?" Seto's voice was  
low, and Yami could feel his warm breath on his cheek. He nodded, not  
once meeting Seto's eyes. He felt Seto's fingers brush against the  
bottom of his chin, and he found himself staring up into ice-blue-  
eyes, except that they weren't cold at all. They were burning. Yami  
barely had enough time to breathe in before he was swept up in to a  
heated kiss.  
  
_If I let you down_,  
_Please forgive me now_,  
_For that beautiful goodbye_  
  
I'm sorry. I can't give this up. I can't let him go. You weren't  
there Yugi. You don't understand how much I ahh! Ahhhhh! I don't  
wan't you to feel what he's doing to me, but somehow I do. I want...  
Yes...Oh Yes. Just like that...  
  
Seto drew away slowly, and rolled so that Yami lay on his chest. "I  
don't understand why I feel this way..." Yami closed his eyes, and  
ran his fingers absently over Seto's chest. "I don't understand why  
you feel this way either, but I don't really mind it all that much"  
Seto gave a weak laugh "I thought people in our situation were  
supposed to talk about it or something."  
  
Yami lifted his head off Seto's chest "Or something? People in our  
situation?" Seto blushed "I'm sort of new to this so...I don't  
really..." Yami kissed his shoulder "Don't worry about it now.  
Besides, I'm sure you'll get better with practice" He teased. Seto  
pulled a pillow from behind his head and smacked Yami with it.

_In these days of no regrets_,  
_I'll keep mine to myself_  
  
Yugi was the first to spot them. Jou, and Honda were the next to  
notice. Yami and Seto were coming out of a clothing store together.  
There was a man in a really bad suit following them with several bags  
and packages. The driver of Seto's limo got out and opened the trunk,  
and the clerk dropped the bags into it.  
  
"Yami!!!!" Anzu shouted and dashed towards him. She shoved a woman and  
her kid out into the street, and almost knocked over Seto. She  
tripped, and it looked like she was about to crash into Yami, but he  
sidestepped her just in time, and she hit the concrete hard. Of  
course, you can't keep an Anzu down, and she popped back up again as  
if nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh Yami I missed you so much! Where have you been!" She tried to hug  
him, but he stepped to the side again, this time though it was right  
into Seto's arms. Seto dropped a kiss on his temple, and got into the  
limo. Yami turned toward Yugi and the others. "It was good seeing you  
guys again." he smiled at them all, and slid into the limo next to  
Seto. The chauffeur shut the door, then made his way to the driver's  
side, got in, and pulled away.  
  
Yugi stared after the car. "Yami. Wait." he whispered.  
  
_And all the things we never said_,  
_I can say for someone else_   
  
"I always liked cats, but I've never had time to get one." Seto held  
up a yellow cat, with green eyes. "How about this one?" Yami  
nodded "I like them all, it doesn't matter which one we get." Seto  
held the cat up to his face, and looked it in the eyes. "I dub thee  
Danger Kitty!" Yami choked on his apple juice "Wh--What kind of name  
is that?" He gasped. Seto shrugged "You have a better idea?"  
  
Yami grinned "Danger Kitty it is" They paid for the cat, and left the  
pet store. Yami linked his arm with Seto's, and they made their way  
towards the chauffeur. Seto held up the small cage with Danger  
Kitty "Take care of this would you?" The chauffeur merely nodded and  
took the cage. Seto glanced down at Yami. "So, where to now?"  
  
Yami looked around "We're close to the game shop. Why don't we... go  
see Yugi?"  
  
_Cause nothing lasts forever_,  
_But we always try_  
  
Yugi stood at the cash register and rang up the cards Jounouchi had  
just picked out. "I hope you like them." He said with a small watery  
smile. Jou frowned. "Aw c'mon Yug! You've got to get past this! I  
mean, it's not like he coulda stayed forever. The guy shoulda got a  
life a long time ago. An' any time you wanna talk to him..."  
  
"You know where I am." Yami finished from the doorway of the game  
shop. Jou jerked around, and fell on his ass. Yami stepped forward,  
and helped him up. Jou rubbed the back of his head and  
grinned. "So...uhh How long you been standin' there man?" Yami  
grinned "Long enough. And you're one to talk, Mr. I-can-tie-my-shoes-  
without-using-my-hands" Jou laughed a little, and then moved over to  
another counter to look through his new cards.  
  
"You could have come to see me." Yami said softly. Yugi stared at the  
buttons on the register. "You could have told me you were leaving!"  
Yugi snapped. Yami took a few steps forward, and placed his hands on  
the counter. "I tried, but the words just wouldn't come out. I didn't  
even know what I was going to do once I left, but something came to  
me and I..."  
  
Yami looked back at the doorway. Seto stepped inside. "If you want,  
we'll leave, but I..."  
  
"No! Don't leave!" Yugi moved from behind the counter and wrapped his  
arms around Yami's waist. "Don't leave again, without saying goodbye"  
  
_And I just cant help but wonder why_,  
_We let it pass us by_  
  
Seto glanced at his watch. He was leaning against a counter in the  
game shop, watching Yami duel Yugi and Jounouchi at the same time.  
They had been at the game shop for two hours, and something in the  
air was making him nervous. He hadn't taken his eyes off Yami the  
entire time they'd been there.  
  
No, better yet-- He hadn't taken his eyes off Yami since the day they  
first met. Not the same day he played Yugi's grandfather, and ripped  
his BEWD in two. It was a while after that, when he first discovered  
that Yami and Yugi were two differant people. Boy had that been one  
heck of a day.  
  
"Yugi!!" Anzu syrupy voice rang through the shop. Seto groaned. He'd  
known. How had he known? Cause life was just a bitch that way.  
  
"We're here! And we're ready to stud--" Anzu dropped the school books  
she'd been holding. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out  
of her head and she started to pant. "Yami!!!!" She squeeled. She  
nearly bounded over to where he sat, but the size of the shop  
wouldn't allow for it, so instead she just hopped. Yugi shot Seto an  
apologetic look, and turned back to Yami who looked like he wanted to  
crawl under a rock.  
  
"Sorry. It was such a surprise when you showed up I forgot she and  
Honda were supposed to come by for a study group. Yami was getting  
ready to dodge another hug, when Anzu was suddenly jerked backwards.  
She let out a loud choking noise, and an even louder "Owww!!" When  
she hit the wall behind Seto.  
  
Seto offered Yami his hand. "I think we'll be going now. Wouldn't  
want to distract your friends from their studying." Yami nodded and  
took Seto's hand  
  
"You're welcome to come by anytime" He nodded to Yugi, Jou and Honda  
and shook his head a little at Anzu.  
  
"Did you really have to throw her across the room Seto?" Seto just  
smirked, and pulled him out the door.  
  
_When I see you now_,  
_I wonder how_,  
_I could have watched you walk away_  
  
_If I let you down_,  
_Please forgive me now_,  
  
_For that beautiful goodbye_  
  
A.N. This was written as an entry to a songfic challenge at The pharaoh's palace II. I don't know what place it took, but I thought it was still pretty good. Hope you like it

Oh, and 1 whenever I think of Seto and Yami, I always see that  
episode (dubbed) where yami is fighting one of Merrick's mind puppets  
and Yami is all defeated and on his knees, the Seto shows up in his  
chopper and tells him to get up cause he should never be on his knees  
before an enemy. I just think that's how Seto feels towards Yami and  
I also have this really great theory on why seto is always chasing  
Yami for a rematch, I wrote it down somewhere but I can't find it  
right now. . 


End file.
